


Fan Art Collection

by Mizmak



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale portraits, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley portraits, Fanart, Gen, Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens), Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizmak/pseuds/Mizmak
Summary: A place for all of my fan art.  Most of the prior fanart posts have been moved here.  Tags updated as new stuff is added.NEW art added at the beginning (Chapter 1 will always be the most recent piece)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale relaxes at his desk with a good book and a glass of wine. Colored pencil.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mizmak/50601938637/in/dateposted/)


	2. Portrait of Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of Crowley looking pensive; soft pastels with a little colored pencil.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mizmak/50547540548/in/dateposted/)


	3. Discorporated Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discorporated Aziraphale learns that the bookshop has burned down. Colored pencil.


	4. Crowley portrait: "I helped build that one..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley looks for a place where he can go to escape the Earth's destruction. Colored pencil.


	5. Aziraphale in 1601

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of Aziraphale from the 1601 scene. Colored pencil. Original is 5" x 6".


	6. Aziraphale in 1793

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of Aziraphale from the 1793 scene. Colored pencil.


	7. Where Should I Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley ponders where to go to escape Armageddon. Watercolor and colored pencil.


	8. Crowley at the bookshop fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley in front of the burning bookshop, in colored pencil (original is 8" x 10")


	9. Aziraphale reading Agnes Nutter's prophecies

Colored pencil, 8" x 9".


	10. Ineffable Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colored pencil, 8" x 10"


	11. The Box of Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the scene not filmed: 1800, Crowley brings Aziraphale a box of chocolates for the opening of the bookshop...what might have happened....
> 
> Acrylic painting on canvas, 11" x 14"


	12. Portrait of Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colored pencil


	13. Good Omens mural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I painted my favorite Good Omens promotional pic on my dining room wall, using acrylic paint. 4 x 5 feet. Took 11 days.


End file.
